


Heat

by spiderlillium



Series: Numbers [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically erwin feasts on levi's ass here, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer, and Levi is in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that shitty title. Ha.

Warmth so slick it clings to the skin like ink. Humidity so thick it made it hard to breathe. Levi heaved out a shaky sigh, the uncomfortable temperature making his skin prickle.  
  
He hated having his heats in summer.  
  
In the dying light of the afternoon, he lay on all fours on his mate's bed, shirt hiked up to his chest and pants and boxers shoved down to his knees. Hips raised and shoulders lowered, Levi panted in short huffs, sweat trickling down the side of his flushed face to his neck as a broad tongue lapped and prodded at his throbbing hole.  
  
_“Nnnghh_ – fuck.”  
  
An obscene noise came from that tongue, lips smacking wetly as Erwin suckled on the sensitive skin there, humming as if he'd just tasted something delectable.  
  
“Fuckin' disgusting.” Levi spat out, ears burning as Erwin lapped away the slick that squeezed out of his cunt. It was so dirty but _god,_ he absolutely _loved_ it – craved it whenever he had his heat, looked forward to the moment his mate would spread his ass and feast on him.  
  
Against his skin, he felt Erwin laugh – brief and rumbling. The thumbs parting his ass dug into the milky flesh, dragging at it almost painfully as the alpha pulled away some so he could talk. “Is that right...”  
  
The slow, languid lick travelling from his balls to his pucker made Levi sob.  
  
_Son of a bitch_.  
  
“So sweet,” Erwin remarked, moving one hand so he could push two fingers inside of his omega, filling him up to his knuckles. “I could do this all day... Would you like that, Levi?”  
  
It would not be the first time, Levi thought hazily. “S _hut the fuck up_.”  
  
Erwin laughed, and curled his fingers. Levi's back nearly lifted off the bed, electrified by the intimate touch.  
  
“Shit – _Erwin.”_ He was keening when another finger stretched his hole, pumping in deep and pulling out fast. _“Erwiiinn...”_ He hated how needy he sounded but he couldn't help it – getting fucked like this felt _so good_ , his eyes rolling back, mouth hanging open as his ears were filled with the squelch of slick-coated fingers and friction.  
  
His cock was already throbbing and leaking heavily when the pleasure stopped. Levi gasped at the pause, feeling those digits leave him – but he was not abandoned for long.  
  
Thumbs parted his ass once more, stretching his skin till his pucker met the burn of the air and in an instant – wet warmth pressed against and inside his cunt, filling him with an intense flood of stimulation that he let out a shout.  
  
It was so _filthy_ – the sensation so hot it nearly suffocated him, goosebumps spreading on his skin like fire on fuel as Erwin ate him out. Slick and saliva dripped messily and made paths down his balls to his inner thighs as the omega panted, too wrecked to care, so submerged in carnal pleasure that he sobbed and drooled against the bed.  
  
Levi hated having his heats in the summer, but right now, he doesn't mind so much.

 


End file.
